Dual or multi-fuel burners are used for a variety of reasons in a number of applications. When switching from the use of one fuel to another, safety regulations require the inclusion of a delay to interrupt burner operation to prevent the firing of the previously used fuel from interfering with the firing of the newly selected fuel. The amount of delay needed is generally less than a second. In the past, mechanical hesitation mechanisms have been used to create a delay. For example, some hesitation switches require a slide, switch or button to be depressed or moved to deactivate a first fuel valve. The slide, switch or button is then released for a moment, and depressed or moved again to activate a second fuel valve. Such mechanical hesitation switches are often bulky and typically are not suited for mounting on a printed circuit board. Further, a mechanical switch of this sort typically is not easily or readily integrated with electronics, which may perform other safety and/or operational functions.